Described in Patent Document 1 is a magnetic regeneration circuit as an information generating device, the magnetic regeneration circuit being applied to a magnetic card reader/writer and the like, for reading an “F”&“2F” signal corresponding to a “0”&“1” signal, the “F”&“2F” signal being magnetically-recorded by means of a frequency modulation method.
In the magnetic regeneration circuit, a signal (information) recorded in a magnetic card is reproduced by using a magnetic head, and then the signal is amplified through an amplifying circuit. While a peak point is detected in a peak detection circuit as an analog circuit and an output signal is reversed at the peak point, an amplified signal of the amplifying circuit is waveform-shaped into a rectangular waveform signal. The rectangular waveform signal is a signal frequency-modulated (F2F-modulated), which is input into an F2F demodulation circuit and demodulated by way of digital signal processing.